Un alumno no esperado
by David Swinton
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si se descubriese que Sirius Black no ha muerto y tiene un hijo que desonoce todo de la magia?Leed, leed...c


Un alumno NO ESPERADO

CAPÍTULO 1: la espera

La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, podía decir que era una familia igual que otras tantas de la sociedad inglesa, si no fuera por algo especial que les aterrorizaba: tenían a Harry Potter, un chico bajo para su edad y flaco, que llevaba gafas graduadas y tenía una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.. A pesar de parecer un chico normal y corriente no lo era: ¡Harry era un mago¡, concretamente el mago que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, el hechicero más oscuro de todos los tiempos, culpable de la muerte de sus padres y de mucha más gente.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia lo sabían y procuraban que esto pasara lo más inadvertido posible a los ojos de los vecinos. Además odiaban la magia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y Harry no era una excepción. Sin embargo el trato hacia él este verano estaba siendo más considerado, quizá como resultado de la charla que tío Vernon y tía Petunia habían mantenido el verano anterior con Albus Dumbledore, el ex director de Hogwarts cuando había ido a buscar a Harry.

Esto se notaba en pequeños detalles del día a día. Por ejemplo ya no le tenían tanto miedo como antes. Incluso Dudley, su primo, le dejaba en ciertas ocasiones utilizar su eq-uipo de música o su recién estrenado televisor comprado pocos días antes de que Harry regresara de Hogwarts. Pero, a pesar de la mejoría Harry añoraba Hogwarts y sentía gue en esa casa no era querido como un hijo.

Los Dursley habían mejorado su trato hacia Harry porque querían aparentar que era como un hijo más, pero Harry pensaba qke había otra razón. Dumbledore había dicho el año anterior que Harry estaría seguro en esa casa pero que la magia que él había usado para proteger la casa y a toda la familia se iría al cumplir Harry los diecisiete años. Por tanto Harry sospechaba que si Voldemort iba a buscarlo Harry intentaría protegerles de ser asesinados.

Sin embargo había cosas todavía no permitidas, como la escoba, los libros de hechizos y la varita mágica. Menos mal que los profesores ese verano no habían puesto trabajo alguno... O eso creía.

Harry estaba sentado en un sofá del salón viendo la televisión al lado de su enorme primo que devoraba una bolsa de patatas fritas sin pestañear. De repente, proveniente del cuarto de Dudley sonó un pitido agudo y corto. Dudley pestañeó y murmuró "Um... Un mensaje... ¿Quién será¿". Acomodándose más en el sillón le dijo a Harry:

- ¡Tráeme el teléfono¡.

Harry quería decirle "Te has olvidado las palabras mágicas", pero recordando la bronca que se llevó cuatro años atrás no dijo nada. Despacio se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto de su primo. Sobre la mesa de escritorio había un teléfono móvil bastante bueno. Lo cogió y lo transportó. Pero cuando salía de la habitación otra vez volvió a escucharse ese pitido al tiempo que el aparato vibraba descontroladamente.

Harry se acercó al sofá del salón y depositó el aparato al lado de Dudley, que lo cogió y OBSERVÓ atentamente la pantalla.

- ¿Se puede saber qué has...?

Pero de repente sonó otro pitido. Dudley se apresuró a mirar la pantalla, pero nada cambiaba. Se volvió hacia Harry:

- ¡Le has hecho algo a mi teléfono! -gritó -¡me está indicando que tengo mensajes y sÝn embargo aquí no aparece nada!

Tía Petunia llegó corriendo desde la cocina.

- ¿Ocurre algo, querido? -preguntó, observando la cara de ira de Dudley.

- Sí, mamá -dijo- este teléfono está loco. Apuesto a que Harry le ha hecho algo...

Tía Petunia se plantó delante de Harry y gritó:

- ¡¡Vas a explicarme qué le has hecho al teléfono de Dudley¡! ¡Y más te vale que lo que expliques sea verdad!

Otros cinco pitidos, esta vez uno detrás de otro, hicieron que tía Petunia mirara a Harry de forma más amenazadora.

- Tía -dijo Harry con un hilo de voz- ¡te juro que no he hecho nada¡¡. Dudley, dejame el movil, por favor.

Dudley, con una expresión de terror dibujada en su cara y un gruñido le pasó el móvil a Harry. Tras mirarlo, harry dijo:

- Aquí hay 8 mensajes de texto...

- ¡Leémelos¡! -gritó Dudley.

- Pero son para mí - dijo Harry. Abrió uno y empezó a leer: "Estimado señor Potter: le informamos que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 3 de octubre. Adjunto le enviamos sus notas en los TIMO y la lista del material necesario. Atentamente.

Profesora minerva Mc Gonagall.

Abrió el mensaje de sus notas en los TIMo y leyó: "Defensa contra las artes oscuras 10, pociones 4, transformación 6, cuidado de criaturas mágicas 7,5, herbología 8, historia de la magia 5. Las notas de astronomía no se han tenido en cuenta a la hora de valorar la media".

- ¡Oh no! -pensó- Snape me ha puesto la nota más baja. Seguro que me tiene manía. No podré ser auror como quería.

Antes de desanimarse más abrió otro de los mensajes de texto. Decía:

"Estimado señor Potter: le informamos que, debido al regreso de quien-usted-ya-sabe, las plazas para desempeñar la carrera de auror están muy solicitadas y los estudiantes se preparan fuertemente para poder optar a una de ellas. Sin embargo la carrera de relaciones muggles está casi vacía. Le informamos que le ha sido asignada una plaza, de acuerdo con lo que usted quería.

Fdo: Dolores Rookwood, Ministerio de Magia".

Harry borró el mensaje y los otros, que eran copias de los mensajes que ya había leído, y le pasó el teléfono a su primo.

Acto seguido subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Al fondo, encima del armario, había una jaula ahora vacía. Era la jaula de Hedwig, su lechuza, que en ese momento no estaba. Harry se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido. Era bastante raro que las habituales cartas de Hogwarts no hubieran llegado por lechuza y que ahora utilizaran este nuevo sistema... ¿Cómo sabían ellos que había un móvil en la casa? Luego pensó en Dolores Rookwuood. El apellido le sonaba, pero no sabía...o no quería saberlo. Después de muchas vueltas recordó:

Se vio a sí mismo en un sueño que había tenido dos años atrás. Estaba en una habitación oscura. Un hombre estaba arrodillado delante de él.

- Al parecer me han informado mal -decía Harry con una voz fría y aguda.

- Señor... Os lo juro... Ese hombre del ministerio no podía coger el arma... Os lo suplico...

- Bueno... No te culpo, Rookwood.

- Señor, haré cualquier cosa, cualquiera...

- Bien, de momento tienes la confianza de Lord Voldemort...

Harry recordó que en ese sueño era Voldemort y que había dejado abierta su mente a las infiltraciones. Por tanto se extrañó de que todavía no hubiese visto nada todavía. Pensaba que Voldemort lo podía utilizar antes de intentar por enésima vez matarlo. O también -pensó aliviado- él podía infiltrarse en la mente de Voldemort y alertar de los planes. Pensó que si tenía esa posibilidad y no la usaba o al menos lo intentaba sería un cobarde. Pensó en la carta de Hogwarts y en la forma de llegar. Se fijó en que era mucho más breve que las habituales cartas.

Con estos pensamientos se desvistió y se metió en la cama para dormir.

CAPÍTULO 2: PREMONICIONES... ¿o quizá avisos?

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. La cicatriz le dolía enormemente. A pesar de ello intentó recordar el sueño.

Estaba en... ¡Pero no podía ser... Estaba en Privet Drive, en su habitación. TODA la familia estaba dormida. Se escuchó un sonido como de un disparo y Harry vio dos personas aparecerse delante de la puerta. Una de ellas era alta y llevaba el rostro tapado con un pasamontañas. La otra era bajita y gordita y también llevaba tapado el rostro.

- Bien... Bien... -dijo una voz fría y aguda- esta noche todo habrá terminado, todo... Se rió con una risa igual de fría y de aguda. Venga, empezemos. Colagusano, te toca; yo esperaré aquí fuera.

- De acuerdo, señor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Colagusano entró sigilosamente.

-¡Lumos! -susurró, y su varita se iluminó.

Avanzó reconociendo la casa. Llegó al salón, donde Dudley roncaba ruidosamente, pues se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

- Hola, grandullón -dijo la voz.

-¿Qu...qu...quién es usted? -dijo Dudley medio dormido.

- Eso ahora no importa -y apuntando con la varita dijo- ahora me vas a decir dónde está Harry Potter.

-No! -gritó Dudley. ¡Sé que viene a matarlo¡.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sé, pero...

Y diciendo esto, se levantó para asestar un puñetazo...

-¡Crucio¡.

Dudley cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

Tía Petunia y tío Vernon bajaron las escaleras. Al poco tiempo vieron a Harry que bajaba con la varita en la mano.

El hombre se quedó mirando a todos y dijo:

- Bien... Apuntó la varita hacia tío Vernon y...

- ¡Expeliarmo! -gritó Harry, al tiempo que la varita del hombre salía de su mano. ¡Petrificus totalus¡.

El hombre se quedó inmóvil en el suelo y Harry se aproximó para ver quién era.

- Colagusano -susurró- ¡Fuera¡.

Y agarrándolo de la túnica lo hechó a puntapiés de la casa. Había acabado de cruzar la puerta cuando...

- Harry Potter -dijo una voz fría y aguda.

- Voldemort -dijo Harry.

- Sí. No dudo de que si Colagusano fuera mi enemigo y pretendiera matar a mi familia yo habría actuado así. Bien hecho... Pero no te servirá de nada.

Y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, Voldemort sacó la varita y lanzó su ¡Avada quedavra¡.

En ese momento despertó.

Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que sólo había sido una pesadilla, que no había penetrado en la mente de Voldemort. Pero algo no cuadraba: si sólo había sido una pesadilla, ¿por qué la cicatriz le dolía¿. Pensó en escribir a Ron y Hermione, pero ¿cómo contárselo? Además, si se lo contaba se preocuparían mucho y él no quería amargarles las vacaciones.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y contempló el despertador luminoso que tenía encima de la mesilla. Las manecillas se movían incansables. Eran las 4 de la madrugada. Hacía cuatro horas que había cumplido 17 años. Esto lo inquietó. ¿Sería la pesadilla un aviso de que la magia que Dumbledore había utilizado se había esfumado?

Encendió una pequeña radio que tenía en la mesita de noche. Oyó la voz de un locutor que decía: "Hoy se ha puesto a la venta el libro de J. K. Rowling Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo. De esta primera edición de cien mil ejemplares ya se han vendido 25000.

Se quedó pensando. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había libros escritos sobre él¿... Se echó en la cama, bajó el volumen de la radio, se cubrió con las sábanas y se quedó dormido.

No durmió mucho, pues el despertador sonó a las ocho. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. En la mesa se sentó entre su enorme primo y su tío, que llevaba puesta una camisa de cuadros y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Tía Petunia estaba sentada enfrente de Dudley.

La televisión estaba encendida, como siempre que Dudley se hallaba en la cocina. El telediario matinal abría con una noticia, una vez más, sobre una huelga del personal de equipajes y de control aéreo.

--A ésos -dijo tío Vernon golpeando la mesa con el puño- los pondría a dormir la siesta. Y a los de control aéreo les poddría a controlar cien aviones a la vez. Ya todos saben que la mano dura es lo único que funciona con esa gente. Vagos¡¡. ¡Cuanto más se les da más quieren¡.

El presentador seguía con las noticias:

- Hoy -decía- se ha puesto a la venta el sexto libro de J. K. Rowling "Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo". Se espera...

- ¡Un momento! -gritó tío Vernon- ¡como si no tuviéramos bastante con aguantarlo nosotros¡. Y dirigiéndose a Harry preguntó:

- ¿Has oído? Hasta escriben libros sobre ti, debe ser por lo desastre que eres...

- No lo sabía -dijo Harry- precisamente lo he oído en la radio esta mañana.

- Hoy tengo que ir a la oficina -dijo tío Vernon- y Dudley ha quedado con sus amigos para ir al nuevo parque de atracciones. Marge lo comprenderá... ¿Vas a buscarla tú, Petunia?

- Sí, querido -dijo tía 'petunia.

'harry se entristeció: que viniera tía Marge era el peor regalo que le podían hacer.

- Tía Marge? -preguntó Harry- ¿en serio viene?

- ¡No hagas preguntas, chico! -ladró tío Vernon- Marge vendrá aquí y tú te comportarás con total normalidad. Por cierto, como tía Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad le hemos dicho que vas al...

- ¿Al Centro De Seguridad San Bruto Para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables?

- ¡No! ¡Irás al 'centro Caritativo Especial para Jóvenes Conflictivos Incurables!

- Ummmm... Muy largo. ¿Cómo era? Centro Caritativo Estatal...

Tío Vernon estaba a punto de cogerle del cuello.

- ¡Centro Caritativo Especial Para Jóvenes Conflictivos Incurables¡.

- Bien... Vale.

- Te lo advierto, chico: como durante la estancia de tía Marge pase algo raro... ¡Te mataré! ¿Entendido?

- Sí tío.

- Vernon -dijo tía Petunia- vámonos ya, que si no no llegaremos a tiempo. El tren de tía Marge llega las once.

- Sí, querida -dijo tío Vernon- se me había olvidado.

Antes de marchar, tío Vernon dirigió una mirada severa a su sobrino y le dijo:

- Sube arriba, chico... O mejor quédate para recibir a la invitada -se ríó burlonamente- adiós. Dudley, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- No, papá -dijo Dudley- me vienen a buscar.

- Bien... Adiós, querido.

Atravesaron la puerta a paso rápido y subieron al coche. Harry se quedó en su sitio. Escuchó el potente motor del coche de tío Vernon que se ponía en marcha y salía en dirección a la estación de tren. Intentó levantarse pero su primo fue más rápido.

- ¿Dónde vas? -le dijo mientras ponía su mano alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Harry pensó y maldijo pues no había cogido la varita.

-A...a...arriba -balbuceó.

- Tú te quedas aquí -dijo Dudley- me ha ordenado el tío que...

De repente Dudley cayó al suelo, como si una mano enorme lo hubiera empujado.

Dio un grito y miró a Harry furioso.

- ¡Tú -gritó ¡verás cuando te coja!

Harry aprovechó para correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Mientras tanto Dudley se levantaba del suelo y corría tras él por las escaleras. Harry había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y entró su primo. Se lo quedó mirando. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido: Dudley se acercó para darle un puñetazo, pero Harry echó mano de la varita que tenía en la mesilla de noche y apuntó a Dudley.

- ¡No¡! -gritó éste- ¡se lo diré a mamá y a papá! ¡Eres menor de edad! ¡No puedes...!

- Ahora sí que puedo -dijo Harry- así que será mejor que te comportes ¿me entiendes?

- Sí pero...no...me...hagas...daño.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo te hiciera daño alguna vez? -harry sentía que ése era el momento- deberías ser tú quien ahora se disculpara por todo el daño que me has hecho durante toda mi vida.

Y cambiando de tema, agregó:

- Escúchame, Dudley. Yo no quería hacerte daño. ¿Entiendes? No sé cómo lo hice.

Y Dudley, por raro que parezca, lo creyó.

- Anda, será mejor que tomemos algo -movió la varita e hizo aparecer una mesa con dos sillas, un par de hamburguesas completas y dos coca-colas.

- ¡Wow! -exclamó Dudley- ¿cómo lo has hecho?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, es mi secreto.

Terminaron de comer y quedaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando Dudley se marchaba se volvió a Harry:

- Escucha... Te pido perdón por todo lo que te he hecho. no le diré nada a nadie.

- Así me gusta -dijo Harry. Y salió tras su primo hacia el salón.

Capítulo 3: el muggle que quiso ser mago.

Dudley se había sentado cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Fue corriendo a abrir. Allí estaban sus amigos Piers, Dennis y Malcom. Detrás de ellos venía un chico alto, pelirrojo y vestido con pantalones vaqueros. Su cara reflejaba una gran tristeza, como si no fuera feliz.

- ¿Quién es éste? -preguntó Dudley.

- Ah! -dijo Dennis- ¿Nunca te lo había dicho? Es mi primo James. Bueno... Tenemos que irnos.

Dennis echó una mirada a su primo y le dijo:

- Tú te quedas.

Su primo intentó protestar pero recibió una severa mirada.

- Es un chico un poco especial -dijo Dennis- hace cosas raras... Mueve objetos, por ejemplo. Por eso no lo podemos llevar, por si hace algo raro.

- A nosotros nos pasaba lo mismo con Harry -dijo Dudley- hacía cosas raras. Una vez casi me tira encima una boa.

- ¿Harry? -dijo Dennis- ¿está aquí?

- Sí, pero ahora no le podemos pegar, tiene una varita mágica...

- ¡Bueno, vámonos ya, tíos! -dijo Piers.

Harry apareció de repente.

- Hasta luego, chicos -dijo. Los chicos lo ignoraron como hacían siempre que no se metían con él.

Todos se fueron menos James, que se quedó asustado sin moverse. Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró se colocó al lado de Harry.

- Ho...hola -dijo- ¿quién eres?

- Soy Harry, el primo de Dudley.

- ¿El primo de Dudley Dursley?

- sí, así es.

James se quedó como en blanco y prosiguió:

- ¿Harry Potter?

- En efecto. ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Soy James Black.

Harry casi se cae del susto. ¡Sirius tenía un hijo y no se lo había dicho! Tendría que escribirle para preguntárselo. Pero Sirius había muerto, ahora lo recordaba.

-Oye James -dijo- ven conmigo. Tengo que contarte algo.

Subieron hacia la abitación de Harry. Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama.

James contempló el cuarto. Sus ojos fueron a la mesita de noche y se posaron en la varita.

- Eso lo dejaremos para después -dijo Harry- bueno... le he oído decir a tu primo que te ocurren cosas raras. Puedes contármelo todo, te escucho.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, a mí también me pasaba lo mismo.

- 'bueno... -empezó James- soy diferente, lo sé desde que era pequeño.

- ¿En qué sentido eres diferente?

- No lo sé... Muevo objetos sin querer, hago que estallen cosas. He ido a varios médicos, pero no han dado con el problema.

- Eso te ocurre cuando estás enfadado o contento, ¿verdad?

James no se lo podía creer, había dado con alguien ¡por fin! que lo comprendía.

- Sí.

- Eso a mí también me pasaba -se quedó un momento en silencio y continuó- eres un mago, James.

- ? Cómo?

- Eres un mago.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, lo sabía desde que te vi entrar por la puerta.

A Harry esta escena le sonaba. Recordó cómo se había sentido cuando Hagrid le había dicho que era un mago.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Once.

- ¡Ajá! -pensó- todo cuadra.

James abrió una mochila y sacó un libro. Se notaba que lo había estado leyendo, pues tenía un trozo de papel sobresaliendo. Antes de que lo abriera Harry preguntó:

- ¿Puedo ver el libro?

- Sí. Toma.

Se lo pasó. Harry leyó el título y casi se queda mudo de asombro:

"Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal."

Siguió leyendo las primeras páginas. Todo lo que se contaba le había pasado a él... No era posible... Volvió a ver la portada y se fijó en el autor: J. K. Rowling.

Abrió una página al azar. Seguía recordando todo. Fue hacia el final y abrió otra página... En la página se contaba cómo había matado al profesor Quirrell. Cerró el libro.

- No... No me explico -dijo- cómo se escriben libros sobre mí y yo no lo sé.

- Es algo bastante raro -comentó James- yo tengo en casa todos tus libros y...

- ¿Cuántos libros hay?

- De momento 6 y 4 películas.

- Sí, lo he visto en las noticias.

- Escucha, James: dentro de un rato vendrán mis tíos. Ellos son muggles y...

- ¿Qué son los muggles? -preguntó James.

- Gente no mágica. Escucha bien: ellos vendrán aquí. Dudley ha escrito una nota explicando tu estancia pero por si pasa algo simula que eres compañero mío de colegio y que vives en la calle magnolia, en un edificio nuevo que acaban de construir.

- De acuerdo, ¿en qué piso?

- Eso da lo mismo, no creo que vayan a comprobarlo.

- Vale.

Harry miró su reloj de muñeca. Marcaba las once y diez.

- Deben estar llegando -dijo.

De repente oyó un golpecito en la ventana. la abrió y una lechuza grande entró por ella. Tenía una carta atada a la pata. Desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza y la abrió. Reconoció la escritura de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. La carta decía así:

Hola Harry:

¿qué tal? Espero que los muggles no te estén tratando muy mal. Dime si está contigo un niño alto y pelirrojo llamado James Black.

No puedo contarte nada más por ahora, ya sabes que con la vuelta de quien-tú-sabes el correo puede ser interceptado.

Con mis mejores deseos.

Hagrid.

Miró dentro del sobre. Vio un disquete de ordenador con una pegatina en blanco. Se quedó con el disquete en la mano.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche, cogió la varita y tocó la pegatina. Durante unos segundos apareció en la pegatina "XP".

Se quedó como en blanco. Al fin le pasó el disco a James.

- ¿Sabes usar el ordenador? -preguntó.

- Sí, claro -respondió James.

se acercó al escritorio y vio el ordenador que Harry tenía en el cuarto. Era el antiguo ordenador de Dudley. Su primo se lo había dado tres meses atrás, pues los nuevos juegos no funcionaban bien y había conseguido que le compraran uno nuevo. James pulsó el botón de encendido y esperó a que se cargara el windows. Metió el disquete y vio lo que había en él, sólo un archivo. Inmediatamente lo abrió... .

- Contraseña -anunció.

Los dos se pusieron a pensar.

- Antes he tocado la pegatina con la varita y durante unos segundos apareció escrito "xp". No sé qué podría...

- XP es el último sistema operativo Windows para usuarios domésticos. Está el windows server 2003, pero es para empresas. .

Harry no sabía mucho de informática, pues había empezado a usar el ordenador en junio y, aunque aprendía rápido, no tenía el nivel de James.

- Creo que ya lo tengo -anunció James- creo que la contraseña es Microsoft, el nombre de la compañía que vende el Windows.

Se acercó más al teclado y tecleó "microsoft". Al instante la pantalla cambió. Apareció el mismo texto de la carta que Harry había recibido pero al final decía:

"Harry, solamente escribe sí o no".

- Bueno -anunció Harry- Hagrid pregunta por tí, quiere saber si estás conmigo. Mejor que le digamos que sí. ¿No? ..

James escribió "sí" y guardó el archivo.

Le devolvió el disquete a Harry que lo metió en el sobre y lo cerró. Buscó la lechuza que le había traído el sobre. Estaba en la ventana mirando. Se acercó y le enseñó el sobre. La lechuza erizó las plumas y cogió el sobre con el pico.

- Bien -dijo James- ahí va la respuesta.

Los dos se quedaron mirando cómo desaparecía la lechuza.

De repente sonó el teléfono.

- Voy a atender la llamada -dijo Harry y bajó las escaleras para descolgar.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry?

- ¿Ron?

- Sí. Mira, verás, nos gustaría que vinieras a la madriguera tan pronto como puedas, mi padre tiene algo que contarte... Ah, y lleva contigo a James. No puedo decirte más. ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Muy bien... Quiero decir: mejor que otros años... Pero... ¿Cómo voy a ir a la madriguera?

- Con los polvos flu -dijo Ron- los encontrarás encima de la mesa en un sobre de colacao con fecha de caducidad ya pasada.

- Vale -dijo.

- Ah, no olvides enseñarle a James cómo se viaja. Chau Harry.

Colgó el teléfono.

Harry subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto.

- Bueno -dijo- nos vamos de viaje a casa de unos amigos...

- Pero en mi casa preguntarán por mi si no he vuelto -dijo James.

- No te preocupes, eso ya está arreglado.

Capítulo 4: en la madriguera.

Harry y James bajaron las escaleras hasta el salón. Encima de la mesa había un sobre aparentemente de cola-cao que como había dicho Ron contenía polvos flu. Harry fue a la chimenea, pero estaba tapada por una estufa eléctrica.

- Bueno -pensó- con los polvos flu no podemos viajar... Ya lo tengo... Practicaremos la aparición.

- Bueno amigo -le dijo a James- ¿preparado?

- Sí -dijo.

- Agárrate a mi brazo fuerte que nos vamos.

Harry se concentró lo máximo que pudo y recordó las otras veces que había practicado la aparición.

- ¿Cómo vamos a...?

- ¡Pum!

Los dos aparecieron en la cocina de La Madriguera. En ese momento no había nadie.

- Juraría que he oído algo -sonó una voz proveniente del pasillo.

Harry reconoció aquella voz.

- Un momento -le dijo a James- quédate aquí ¿vale?

- Bien.

Salió de la cocina y fue hacia el pasillo. Cuando iba por la mitad tropezó con alguien.

- Perdone -dijo.

- ¡Harry! -dijo una voz- ¡qué alegría!

- ¡Ginny!

- Sí. Felicidades. ¿Cuántos años cumples?

- 18. ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Debe estar arriba con Fred y George...

- ¡Crack!

- ¡Hola Harry! -dijo Ron- ¿qué tal? ¿Dónde está James?

- Está en la cocina esperando.

Los tres fueron a la cocina.

- Bueno -dijo Ron- ¿Entramos todos?

- Como quieras -dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

Se abrió la puerta y los tres entraron.

- ¡Hola James! -saludaron los tres a la vez.

-James, te presento a Ron Weasley y a su hermana Ginny.

- Encantado -dijo Ron y le estrechó la mano.

- ¿Sois todos magos? -preguntó James.

- Sí -dijo Ron. Subid a mi cuarto y charlamos un rato, chicos.

- ¿Puedo subir yo también? -dijo Jinny.

- Claro.

Salieron de la cocina y subieron la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios.

La puerta de la habitación de Ron estaba cerrada. Ron intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave. Llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Contraseña? -dijeron a la vez Fred y George.

- Oh, venga -dijo Ron- somos nosotros.

- ¿Quiénes? -volvieron a preguntar los gemelos.

- Harry, Giny, James y yo.

- Bueno -dijeron- nos lo pensaremos.

- Anda, dejaros de bromas.

- ¿Contraseña?

- Bueno, Harry, habla con ellos -dijo Ginny..

- Por favor, dejadnos entrar -dijo Harry.

- Bueno... Adelante...

La puerta se abrió y todos entraron.

- ¡Aquí está nuestra nueva estrella! - dijeron los gemelos- bienvenido, James.

James no sabía que decir. Acertó a decir un "hola" que snó muy tímido y en seguida se puso serio, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo recibieran de esa forma.

- Oh -dijo Ron- es que aquí mis dos hermanos son un poco bromitas y les va la juerga. Tú tranquilo. Estás como en tu casa.

- O mejor -dijo Fred -estás en la nuestra.

Capítulo 5: acercando mundos

- Bueno -dijo George- queremos que aquí el nuevo amigo nos cuente su historia. Venga, James, empieza.

- Hombre -dijo Harry- es un poco temprano ¿no os parece? No canséis al chaval

- Oh, pobrecito -dijo Fred y se rió- no nos hagas caso James.

- Yo aún diría más: haznos un poco de caso -dijo el otro gemelo.

-Bueno -empezó a decir James- yo no sabía que era mago hasta que Harry me lo dijo. De pequeño recuerdo que hacía cosas raras, pero no sabía que era mago.

-Algo igualito que lo que me pasó a mí -dijo Harry.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste, Harry? -preguntó Fred.

- James es primo de un amigo de mi primo Dudley, ese al que le hicisteis crecer la lengua con uno de vuestros famosos caramelos -sonrió- esta mañana los amigos de mi primo vinieron a buscarle para ir a no sé qué parte y con ellos iba James, querían dejármelo.

- ¿Haciendo de niñera, eh? -preguntó Fred.

- Sí, casi -dijo Harry- el caso es que yo estaba hablando con James cuando Ron llamó por teléfono a casa y me dijo que viniéramos aquí.

- Bien...bien... Sigue.

De repente sonó un móvil. Todos se quedaron en silencio. El sonido del teléfono aumentaba. Era una música de una película... El tema principal de las películas de Harry Potter.

- Bueno -dijo Harry- coged el teléfono ya.

James sacó su móvil y vio el número.

- Ah -dijo- llaman de mi casa. No pasa nada

Descolgó.

- Hola.. Hola... Sí, estoy bien, vuelvo pronto. Chau...

Ron se quedó mirando el móvil con admiración.

- E... Esto...

- Esto es un teléfono móvil -explicó Harry- sirve para hablar con el que lo lleve casi en cualquier parte.

- Sí -dijeron los gemelos- y son muy prácticos.

Harry se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo es que tenéis móvil?

- Bueno, hemos decidido modernizar la tienda de artículos de broma y nuestro negocio -señaló hacia la mesa- ¿veis esas varitas que hay ahí? Pues no son varitas...

- ¿Cómo? -dijo James- ¿también hay varitas falsas?

- Naturalmente...

Una potente luz salió de la varita de Fred. Al instante sobre la mesa había un móvil Sharp 902 SH de última generación y un portátil Toshiba.

- Wow! -dijeron todos.

-¿A que es chulo? -dijo George- la informática no se nos da tan mal.

Encendió el ordenador y puso música de Queen.

- Bueno -dijo- voy a abrir el mail...

- ¿El qué -dijo Ron.

- Mail o correo electrónico -dijo Fred- es como el correo muggle pero instantáneo. El Ministerio nos manda los comunicados por ahí..

- Mira... Correo de Hermione... Hola Fred, espero que estés bien. Yo me lo estoy pasando genial, estoy de vacaciones por España. Un saludo.

- ¿Has visto hermanito? Esto es muy chulo.

- Sí, es chulo...

- ¿Cómo os conectáis a Internet aquí? -preguntó Harry.

- Oh -dijo Fred -un vecino muggle tiene una red wi-fi y de ahí le chupamos la conexión. Es una red bastante bestia porque tenemos el emule a todas hras puesto y no pasa nada.

- Verás -dijo George- te lo vamos a enseñar.

Cogió el portátil y fue a inicio-configuración-panel de control-conexiones de red inalámbricas.

-¿Ves ahí Harry Wifi? -dijo Fred- pues a esa nos conectamos.

- Ah muy bien...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Jinny.

- Chicos, ha llegado papá -dijo- y se fue.

El señor Weasley entró y saludó a todos.

- Buenos días muchachos. Hola Harry.

-Hola papá -dijo Ron.

-James, te presento a mi padre, Arthur Weasley, trabaja en el ministerio de magia -dijo Ron.

Harry pensó que James preguntaría lo mismo que él, pero no preguntó.

-Encantado de conocerlo señor Weasley.

-Harry, tengo que contarte algo. Ven conmigo.

Capítulo 6: la realidad supera los deseos

Harry salió de la habitación junto al señor Weasley.

Ejem -comenzó a decir el señor Weasley- Harry, este es tu penúltimo año y más que nunca debes estar atento y tener cuidado...

- Lo sé, señor Weasley.

- Bueno- continuó- ahora vamos con el asunto Black... James Black.

Verás Harry, nadie sabe todavía de dónde ha salido ese niño que ha venido contigo y que dice llamarse James Black. Los únicos que podrían darnos información son Sirius o su hermano Regulus, pero ambos están muertos. Cuéntame algo de ese niño.

- Pues -eípezó a decir Harry- hace poco que lo conozco, concretamente desde esta misma mañana. Mi primo tiene unos amigos muy malos que siempre me pegaban cuando era pequeño. Esta mañana esos amigos han venido a buscar a mi primo a casa y con ellos iba James. James quería irse con ellos pero se lo impidieron.

- Escucha Harry -dijo el señor Weasley- te encargo la misión de que cuides de James. El seguro que no sabe nada de nuestro mundo, por eso te encargo que seas su primer maectro hasta que este año pueda ingresar en Hogwarts. Sé que además será como un hermano para ti...

Una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta. Traía un papel atado a una pata. El señor Weasley le quitó el papel y leyó...

- Ummmm -dijo- esto es raro...

- ¿Qué es raro? -preguntó Harry.

- Escucha -dijo Arthur- un niño muggle ha encontrado esta mañana el cuerpo de Petter Pettigrew, según ha informado el Ministerio en un parque de la ciudad. El niño jugaba con un amigo cuando tropezó con el cuerpo. El mismo niño llamó a la policía a través de su teléfono móvil. Varios magos que paseaban disfrazados de muggles reconocieron a Peter. Según la información de que dsponemos Pettigrew habría sido mordido por un perro justo en la yugular sin darle tiempo a utilizar la varita... Es extraño... ¿qué perro muerde a una persona así sin más? Sirius... Pero no... No puede ser, Sirius está muerto y...

Se detuvo y escuchó. De fuera provenían unos ladridos que parecían dar vueltas a la casa.

- Un momento, voy a ver...

Ron se acercó corriendo.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡No ha muerto!

- ¿Cómo puede ser que...

Arthur tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse y ver que un gran perro negro entraba en la habitación. El perro se dirigió hacia Harry y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Harry le acarició el lomo.

- Oh Sirius... -susurró- no me lo puedo creer...

Sirius se transformó y volvió a ser aquella persona divertida que Harry había conocido.

- ¡Me alegro mucho de ver vuestras personas! -saludó alegremente- os he hechado muchísimo de menos, no sabéis cuánto.

- Nosotros también a ti, Sirius -dijo Arthur- pero cuéntanos cómo hiciste para escapar de la muerte y...

- Bueno amigos, eso será más tarde -dijo- ahora si me disculpáis tengo que comer algo y ver a mi hijo que no me conoce. Estoy molido.

Sirius los dejó y se fue a la cocina.

Vio una barra de pan y un paquete de salchichas. Se preparó un bocadillo. Cuando lo estaba terminando entró Ron.

- Hola Sirius -dijo- ¿Cómo te va?

- Uf -dijo Sirius- esto ha sido duro... Ya os contaré todo cuando tengamos más tiempo... Uuuu, qué buenas las salchichas estas...

Ron se quedó con él mirando cómo se terminaba el bocadillo.

- ¿Así que tienes un hijo y no nos lo habías dicho? ¡Golfo¡.

- Sí, el ministerio me prohibió terminantemente hablar con nadie del crío. Decían que era por su seguridad. Sólo me permitieron darle nombre, luego se lo llevaron con una familia muggle y no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

- Bueno -dijo Ron- aguarda un instante que ahora te lo presento.

Capítulo 7: presentaciones

Ron subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de sus hermanos y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién llama? -preguntó Harry.

- Soy yo -dijo Ron- ¿puede salir James un momento?

Dentro se escuchó una breve conversación y la puerta se abrió dejando salir a James.

- Aquí estoy -dijo James- Ron, ¿verdad?

- Coorrecto. Acompáñame, te voy a presentar a alguien.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina.

- Hola chaval! -saludó Sirius- ¿cómo te va la vida?

- Pues... -comenzó James- a decir verdad no me va mal...

-Ah eso está bien -dijo Sirius- ¿qué tal con Harry?

- Ah muy bien, muy buen chico...

James estaba confundido, por un momento pensó que estaba siendo víctima de alguna broma.

- Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?

- Yo -dijo Sirius- soy un hombre que hasta hace poco era culpable de algo que no cometí... Soy...

James no se lo podía creer ¡estaba hablando con Sirius¡.

-? Si... Si... Sirius Bbb...Black?

- En efecto. Eres muy listo chico ¿cómo has averiguado mi nombre?

- Pues... es una larga historia, no sé si estaré preparado para contársela...

- No pasa nada, tú cuéntamelo todo. Y a propósito, trátame de tú ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Empezemos diciendo que Harry es doblemente famoso. Es famoso en nuestro mundo y en el mundo muggle también.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la vida de Harry está escrita. Una escritora británica tiene un gran éxito escribiéndola.

- Qué extraño.

- Sí, realmente es extraño. Y de cuatro de esos libros han hecho películas.

Sirius recordó... Películas... Su amigo Angel Winchester cursaba relaciones muggles y le había explicado más de una vez inventos como el cine...

- Ah eso está bien..

- Sí, y es por esos libros por los que te conozco y creo que eres inocente y que han cometido una injusticia contigo.

- Oh gracias -dijo Sirius- ¿te llamas James, no es verdad?

- Así es.

- Bien, pues como tú sabrás James era el padre de Harry. Yo soy su padrino.

- Pero todos creíamos que estabas muerto. Desde aquello que pasó en el ministerio cuando caíste a través del velo de Hades.

- Pues amigo eso no es del todo cierto. Cierto que caí pero... Esto no lo he contado nunca, no sé como se lo tomarán si se llega a saber.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Puedes contarlo.

- Mientras caía recordé que recientemente había leído un viejo libro de magia en el que explicaban cómo librare momentáneamente de la muerte aunque tu cuerpo estuviera destruido.

- ¿Un orcrux? -James estaba asombrado.

- No- dijo Sirius- esto es solo temporal. Además esto tiene un período de tiempo, si al cabo de este período no te has regenerado o algo sale mal pues te quedas muerto. Es algo muy peligroso pues necesitas l.a ayuda de un muggle y cierta tecnología suya. Un ordenador básicamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Sí, tu alma reside en un componente de ordenador que no va a ser destruido. Siempre puedes estar con el muggle que te acoja y hacer de lo que algunos de ellos dicen llamar ángel de la guardia pero...

- ¿En serio?

- Sí sí... Te voy a contar.

Capítulo 8: revelaciones trascendentales

- Presta atención... Un día estando en mi casa llegó una lechuza con un libro. Era una actualización de ese libro de magia. Cambiaba algo: para poder salvar temporalmente tu vida tenías que encontrar a algún muggle que tuviera algunas características, por ejemplo ser invidente. Lo más fácil era elegir muggles españoles. Otra cualidad es que usaran mucho Internet y que en alguna ocasión se hicieran llamar en Internet con algún nombre que estuviera registrado en el ministerio de magia.

Después de mucho buscar lo encontré: un muggle que en Internet decía llamarse George Weasley... Conseguí algunos libros muggle sobre Internet y todo lo que me pudiera servir para comunicarme con él: skype, messenger... ¿Sabes lo que es verdad?

- Sí sí.

- Bueno, pues una vez por semana iba a un cibercafé situado en grimauld place 10 y me comunicaba a través del messenger.

- ¿En español?

- Sí claro... Un viejo compañero de estudios me ha dado unas clases de español que me han servido de mucho. He hecho una buena amistad con esa persona: le conté todo y él me supo comprender. Es un gran fan de Harry. Le conté lo del libro, todo lo que en él se decía y me dijo que sí, que adelante, que él estaba dispuesto a que mi alma estuviera en él si algo me pasaba.

De modo que hice lo que decía en el libro, me aprendí su dirección, me aparecí unas cuantas veces y...

- ¿Nunca sospecharon nada?

- No.

- Y cuando caí por el velo sentí que mi cuerpo era destruido pero mi alma seguía intacta, yo me aparecí en casa de esta persona y empezé a vivir con él hasta que pude volver a tener un cuerpo propio.

- Emocionante la historia -dijo James.

-Sí... Ah, se me olvidaba. No sé si habrás leído El Profeta pero hoy aparece en primera página que Peter Pettigrew ha sido mordido por un perro. Pues bien por fin me lo he cargado. Fue fácil y rápido. Ahora si quieren llevarme a Azkaban...

- ¡No! -dijo James- ¡no pueden hacer eso!

- James, te tengo que decir algo -continuó Sirius- yo... esto... yo soy tu padre.

- Cómo...

- Luego te lo contaré todo -continuó- ahora vamos con los demás.

Subieron las escaleras y se pararon ante el cuarto de Ron. Dentro se oían unas risas y conversaciones.

-Bueno -dijo Sirius- como supongo que sabrás existen mortífagos...

- Sí, y la poción multijugos.

- Correcto. Para que veas que soy el verdadero Sirius Black voy a... Pero será mejor que lo veas.

Se alejó un poco y a los pocos segundos James sólo vio un perro negro que corría y saltaba hacia él.

El perro se paró delante y le mordisqueó cariñosamente la mano. Luego se sentó a esperar moviendo la cola.

James le acarició el lomo. El perro ladró bajito y se retiró.

James llamó a la puerta. Dentro se seguían escuchando risas.

- Creo que alguien llama -dijo Ron- voy a abrir.

La puerta se abrió y entró James.

- ¡Hombre! -dijeron los gemelos- ¡cuánto tiempo!

- Ya veis. A propósito ¿qué eran esas risas?

- Oh -dijo Harry- estamos viendo unos "accesorios de protección" que ha mandado el ministerio. Están invirtiendo un gran presupuesto en dotar a cada miembro de cada familia con uno de estos.

Le mostró a James una caja aparentemente normal de cartón.

En la tapa de la caja había una pegatina que ponía "Harry Potter, kit de defensa contra artes oscuras, certificado y avalado por la oficina de Aurores".

-Abre, abre la caja -animó Ron.

James abrió la caja. Todo normal. Dentro había un móvil marca NOKIA 6230I presentado de la misma forma que si fuera comprado en una tienda muggle. Al principio pensó que le gastarían una broma.

Cogió el móvil y lo tuvo un rato en la mano, observándolo. Enseguida notó la diferencia: donde en los demás móviles pone la compañía en este ponía magicfone.

- ¿Con esto? -preguntó- ¿cómo se supone que estos móviles nos protegerán?

- Mira en la caja -dijo Harry- hay un folleto que lo explica.

James leyó el folleto. Decía:

"... La tecnología que los muggles llaman bluetooth sirve para desviar los hechizos oscuros o realizados por la varita de un mago oscuro. Además no sólo protege al usuario de este kit sino que protege todo aquello que se encuentre en un radio de 10 metros."

- ¡Wow! -dijo James -entonces estamos seguros?

- Siempre que en estos móviles activemos el bluetooth sí.

- Ah, espera... -siguió leyendo- los móviles que llevan los muggles también realizan esta función

- Ahora para celebrarlo -dijo Fred- vamos a sacar unas fotos.

Cogió su móvil y empezó a tirar fotos.

- Así que ya sabéis -dijo George- ¡bluetooth activado siempre¡.

- Sí sí.

- ¿Ya os han dado el kit a todos? -sreguntó James.

- Faltan el de mamá y papá -dijo Ron.

-Una pregunta -dijo Harry- ¿cómo se recarga la batería?

- Hay un hechizo que recarga automáticamente la batería -dijo Ron.

- Bueno chicos -dijo Jinny- ¿jugamos al quidditch?

- Bien! -dijeron todos.

- Pero no tenemos escoba para James -dijo Ron.

- Bueno -dijo Fred- que sea el árbitro.

- ¡Pero si yo no sé arbitrar! -dijo James.

- Ah eso de igual- dijo Harry- tú te quedas con los kits de protección no vaya a ser...

Tres lechuzas entraron por la ventana. Llevaban tres cajas atadas en las patas. Ron desató las cajas y leyó los papeles:

- Aquí están los kits para papá, mamá y para James.

- ! Anda! -dijo James- yo tengo otro¡.

- Claro -dijo Ron- desde hoy a efectos del Ministerio también eres un mago.

- Bueno, pero si yo ya tengo móvil con bluetooth.

- Um... pues entonces se habrán colado -dijeron los gemelos- a veces sasa hasta en las mejeres familias.

James abrió su kit y se guardó el móvil mágico en el bolsillo junto con su otro móvil.


End file.
